Hollyleaf's Choices
by warriorcrazy
Summary: Ashfur is still angry about Squirrelflight and takes Hollyleaf. But, Hollyleaf hates Ashfur for what he's doing to her. Does she kill him? Does she love him, like he wants? Or does she...die?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, New Story! xD This contains, HollyXAsh, (I don't approve, but I just thought I'd try it) HollyXBreeze, (Everyone knows I love this couple!) and HollyXMouse. (I also love this couple, just not as much. xD) And very, very, little of DoveXBreeze. :P  
**

**A couple things you need to know.**

**1) Hollyleaf and Breezepelt are not siblings!**

**2) Ashfur is meaner than usually**

**3) Hollyleaf is not obsessed with the code! **

**4) The Story _will _have some (very little) sexual context. OK?  
**

**5) I need Sprite.**

**Wait...that isn't supposed to be there...:(  
**

**Ashfur: I have-**

**Me: Silence! They'll figure that out soon enough. **

**Hollyleaf: What about _me? _I'm the main character.**

**Me: I _KNOW! _Hollyleaf, you are such a diva!**

**Hollyleaf: *gasps, then glares* I am not! **

**Random Guy: This interview has been brought to you by...Mouse in a bottle! **

**Commercial Guy: _Oh, Mouse in a bottle! It's a Mouse, it's a bottle, it's a Mouse in a Bottle. You did it, guys! You got the mice! Now all you need it a bottle-_**

**Me: Shut up. This a 31 second interview! So...CHAPTER! xD_  
_**

* * *

**Prologue.**

A gray stripped tom sat down and curled his tail over his paws. A dark tabby and almost identical cat, walked out and sat in front of the tom. The three of them dipped there heads, and nodded to each other.

"Ashfur, I am surprised you have found interest in the black she-cat." The dark tabby with piercing blue eyes meowed.

"I haven't only found beauty...but I've found a mate." A cruel smile curled across the tom's muzzle, and the two dark tabbies nodded.

"Hawkfrost, and I have came with a plan." The dark tabby meowed, his amber eyes piercing into Ashfur's fur. Ashfur blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt my future mate...but I will." Ashfur meowed, the cruel look in his eyes returning. Hawkfrost and the dark tabby nodded, and glanced at Ashfur.

"Our plan is, be Hollykit's mate...by force or blackmail. Your choice." Hawkfrost meowed glancing at the dark tabby. The dark tabby nodded and Hawkfrost continued.

"So far so good, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." Ashfur meowed.

"Of course you will be having kits...but on the way make her be your puppet. Oh, and of course make her fear and make threats to her. She'll comply to your every demand. And then this is where the real plan comes in. Brambleclaw will hate having his enemy as his only daughters mate, correct?" He asked Tigerstar. Tigerstar nodded his eyes growing with hunger and cruelty.

"Speak to him...and when the time is right...kill him. Hollykit, will be no problem, saying that she will be fearful of you, and your mate slave." Tigerstar meowed, seasons of trickery in every word. Ashfur smiled and laughed.

"I will do it. But, in exchange...I will be making the decisions." He purred. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost nodded, and moving as one, the two toms left, leaving a very happy, Ashfur.

**~Moons Later~**

Hollyleaf's POV

I sat down in the medicine cat den, waiting for mouse bile. With so few apprentices, us warriors had to some.

"Jayfeather!" I called. Jayfeather, my brother, grumpy as ever came out his blue eyes blazed with annoyance.

"Yes?"

"Mouse Bile." I answered. He sighed and walked back in the medicine cat den.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" Briarpaw- I mean Briarlight, meowed her leg in an awkward angle. I felt a pang of sadness. Briarlight broke her backbone, when a beech tree fell on her 3 moons ago.

"How are you?" I asked, deliberately moving my eyes so it didn't look like I was staring.

"Fine, I guess. Not much you can do, when you're stuck in the medicine cat den." She purred, licking her chest fur a couple of times.

"Hollyleaf, here's your mouse bile!" Jayfeather yowled. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Thanks!" I purred, racing over to the elder's den.

"And then- Oh, hello Hollyleaf. I was just tellin' the young'ns a story." Purdy purred. I nodded.

"Anyone got ticks?" I asked. Mousefur, who was in the corner, nodded. I walked over to her and out a dab of mouse bile on the tick behind her ear. Mousefur, sat facing the wall, ignoring everyone. I felt a pang of sorrow for Mousefur. Briarlight had tried to save to Longtail's life, put failed and crippled herself in the mean time. After I finished, I walked out of the Elder's Den, leaving Molekit.

"Hey Hollyleaf! Want to go hunting?" Ashfur asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure." I followed him out, feeling the curious glances following us. I ignored it. He was just a senior warrior, and my brother's mentor. As we got near to the lake, he stopped.

"I smell mouse." He meowed, sniffing the air. I sniffed the air and smelled it, too.

"I'll get it!" He whispered. Ashfur crouched down, wriggling his haunches, and leaped. As soon as he was a mouse-tail away, the mouse, squeaking in terror escaped. I twitched my whiskers in amusement and tipped my head to one side.

"You were saying?" He rolled his eyes, and leaped in the air. Confused, I look at him, saw him holding a raven. I rasped my tongue around my jaws. I hadn't had raven in moons. Something flickered in his eyes, but it was so fast, I might've imagined it.

"Hungry?" He asked me, setting the raven down. I hesitated.

"Let's save it." I meowed hiding the prey he nodded, and gave me a quick lick. I glanced at him, shocked, but Ashfur was sniffing the air, acting as if it hadn't happened. I sniffed the air, and saw a blackbird! Motioning, for Ashfur to do the same, I crouched down ready to jump. The blackbird was fighting with a worm, and as just as it was about to get it, I leaped sticking my claws into it's deep flesh. I picked it up and trotted over to Ashfur. His eyes were filled with happiness, and he beckoned with his tail for me to follow.

"Mouse!" I exclaimed, jumping out to grab it. It wasn't far away, and it was very plump and juicy. I rasped my tongue around my jaws.

"Mouse?" I asked, pushing it with my paw toward him. He nodded, and together we ate it. He laid his tail on my shoulders, and I flinched at his touch. He didn't notice anything, as he calmly, but slowly, moving closer to me. I continued to eat, slightly quickly, as we finished.

"Delicious!" I purred, licking my chest fur a couple of times. He licked my muzzle, and I sorted of jumped.

"Let's go back to camp." He meowed, rasping a tongue over my ear. I nodded, confused while shocked, and picked up my blackbird. He moved closer to me, and gently began stoking my pelt with his tail. I flinched, and hurried ahead of him.

"You had nice hunting, I see!" Poppyfrost, who was watching Cherrykit, purred. I nodded, clearly happy that my former den mate had seen our kill.

"Nice hunting!" Cinderheart, who was sharing tongues with Sorreltail, exclaimed, eying my blackbird. I purred in amusement and padded over to Lionblaze, a thrush in my jaws, who was laying in the camp.

"Hungry?" I asked him, shoving the thrush toward him.

"No." He meowed back. I rolled my eyes.

"Eat it." I ordered. He sighed and ate it. I walked away, and I saw Ashfur.

"Hey, Ashfur." I meowed, licking my paw.

"Hey, Hollyleaf." He meowed back flicking his tail so it touched my pelt. I flinched and was glad to see Cinderheart walking over to us.

"Hey, Cinderheart!" I called giving her ear a friendly lick. Ashfur had gone and was now talking to Graystripe and Millie, leaving Cinderheart alone with me.

"So what did he say?" She asked me, her voice bubbling with excitement. I blinked.

"What did _who _say?" I asked confused. She rolled her eyes as if I was an idiot.

"Ashfur! The whole clan's been talking about you two! Did he ask you?" She asked again.

"_WHAT? _No, no! Were just friends!" I protested, which was true. She shrugged and and walked over to Rosepetal and Hazeltail.

"Hey, Hazeltail, Rosepetal." I meowed, dipping my head. The two laughed and dipped there heads mockingly. I swatted them with my tail and laughed.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. See you guys in the morning!" I meowed, trotting into the Warrior's den. As I fell asleep, my thoughts were plagued by what Cinderheart said. Had Ashfur _purposely_ done that? The thought seemed so unreal I almost laughed. I finally dismissed my thoughts and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: How was the 1st chapter/Prologue? Good? Bad? Review your thoughts. xD Ciao!  
**


	2. Warning, kit and Ashfur

**AN: I was like super surprised when I got so many reviews and subscriptions. So to you all, I am making this chapter much longer.**

**Oh, and 1 thing! Honeyfern is still alive! I'm not a huge HoneyXBerry fan, so Honeyfern never even glanced at Berrynose. :D Just thought I'd let you know!  
**

**Me: New chapter!**

**Hollyleaf: Is this where I have to-**

**Me: _SHUT UP! _Don't ruin the moment!**

**Ashfur: I get to-**

**Me: _SHUT UP! _Don't ruin the moment! Ashfur, I just said that to Hollyleaf!**

**Mousewhisker: And where do I come in?**

**Spottedleaf: Don't I-**

**Me: _FREAKING SHUT UP! _Everyone who has a part don't talk about the story!**

**Graystripe: *wailing* I MISS YOU SILVERSTREAM! Silverstream!**

**Millie: *Growls* GRAYSTRIPE! **

**Hollyleaf and Ashfur: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Firestar and his peace chorus: Peace around**** the world, we must have. Forever we must bring peace to the clans, and be happy. Oh...let it go. Oh...Peace forever! PEACE! *leaves***

**Everyone else: 0_0 **

**Me: Before anything weird_er, _happens... CHAPTER 2! :D xD ;D ;) x)  
**

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I woke up and stretched. Careful not to stomp on anyone, I walked out of the warrior's den, Ashfur at the entrance.

"Morning, Ashfur." I meowed, yawning. He gave me lick between the ears and one my muzzle.

"Morning to you too." He meowed. I flinched and was grateful to see Mousewhisker coming.

"Hi, Mousewhisker!" I called touching noses with him. I gave him a friendly lick, and he returned the lick and glanced at me.

"I'm going on the dawn patrol!" He exclaimed. I twitched my whiskers in amusement.

"And?" I asked. He blushed. I laughed.

"How's Daisy? Have Spiderleg's kits came yet?" I asked. Spiderleg rekindled with her, and Daisy was pleased to have him back. Everyone, including them, was surprised.

"She-" He broke of as a yowl of pain sounded from the nursery.

"That's Daisy. I'll get Leafpool. Get Spiderleg." He ordered.

Spiderleg, wake up!" I whispered. Spiderleg looked up and glared at me.

"_What?_"

"Daisy." I meowed simply. He quickly got up and raced toward the nursery. I got out, and Ashfur was calmly talking to Brambleclaw. Ok, not very _calmly _but at least he wasn't yowling, hissing, OR snarling.

"Hi, Brambleclaw!" I meowed. Brambleclaw glanced at me and waved his tail in greeting. Jayfeather and Leafpool came flew into the nursery, sending dust into the air. I sneezed, and then Molekit walked in front of me.

"Hi, Molekit!" I meowed.

"Hi. Can you be my mentor?" He asked. I purred in amusement.

"That's Firestar's decision, sweetie. But I'll ask him." I offered. Molekit's ears drooped in disappointment. I licked his ear, and glanced around.

"Oh, Firestar's out of his den! I'll ask him now!" I mewed, racing toward Highledge.

"Hey, Firestar!" I called. Firestar leaped down from Highledge.

"Hello, Hollyleaf." My leader meowed.

"Can Molekit be my apprentice?" I asked excitedly. Firestar blinked.

"I'll think about it. Berrynose still hasn't had an apprentice, so has Brightheart, and Birchfall, also Millie, and I know Graystripe wants another one, and I know Brambleclaw would like another apprentice. Oh, and Sorreltail was talking to be about yesterday...but I have no idea if she wants one. And of course Squirrelflight and Sandstorm, they've only had two apprentices, and Whitewing. Though neither of them have asked. I'll let you know by Sunhigh." He meowed waving his tail. I nodded, excitement pulsing through my veins. My own apprentice! I glanced around and saw Cinderheart, Rosepetal, Honeyfern, Hazeltail and Squirrelflight were beckoning me over. I trotted over there, and curled my tail over my paws. Rosepetal's eyes were shining with excitement and she glanced at all of us.

"What are we talking about?" I asked them.

"Clan Gossip. Today's topic: Thornclaw and...Hazeltail!" Cinderheart laughed. Hazeltail's ears flattened down in embarrassment.

"We're not mates or anything. Just good friends." She stammered. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Sure. You're _really _good friends with him." I purred. Hazeltail cuffed me on the ear.

"Also on Clan Gossip: Cinderheart and my brother!" I laughed. Cinderheart rolled her eyes, and she shuffled her paws.

"We're not that close! Just-"

"Good Friends?" Hazeltail purred. All of us laughed.

"Hollyleaf, Honeyfern! We're going on hunting patrol! Come on!" Dustpelt yowled, Berrynose at his side. I sighed in annoyance, and trotted over to them.

"Where?" I asked.

"Shadowclan border." Berrynose growled. I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him, Honeyfern by my side.

"Vole!" I whispered, getting into a crouch. Dustpelt ordered the patrol to do the same, and ordered me to get it. Keeping paws light on the ground, I stepped closer. A heartbeat later I leaped, the vole in my claws.

"Nice catch!" Honeyfern purred. I nodded and licked her ear, barring the vole. As we got closer to the Shadowclan border, I saw a kit.

"Hello there. Are you from Shadowclan?" Berrynose asked. The kit turned around eyes flashing and swiped a claw at his muzzle. Berrynose let out a small cry of pain, and put a paw to his muzzle.

"I am not from this thing you call, 'Shadowclan'! Now leave!" The kit hissed. The kit's black fur was bristling and her midnight blue eyes flashed with anger. Dustpelt walked up to her and growled,

"This is the Thunderclan's Territory! So Sca- Ow!" Dustpelt yowled as the kit swiped a claw at his nose, and blood welled from the wound. The kit yowled and raced toward me. I whisked to one side and grabbed her scruff in my jaws.

"Got her!" I meowed, through her fur.

"Let me go!" She snarled wriggling.

"What's your name?" Berrynose sneered.

"Torture. I am the daughter of Fern and Slaughter! My older sister is Daisy!" Torture snarled.

"Daisy? My mother?" Berrynose meowed.

"Let me go! I have sent to speak to someone with a gray pelt and these weird blue eyes!" She sneered at him, trying to twist out of my jaws.

"I'll take you. I know who he is. See ya later." I murmured. The three of them nodded, and I raced toward camp. Curios and hostile murmurs echoed across the camp. I walked to the medicine cat den, 'Torture' still in my jaws. I put her down, and she began to groom herself.

"Jay-feather!" I yowled. Jayfeather walked out.

"Yes?" He asked.

"She is here to speak to you." I meowed. The kit walked toward Jayfeather and dipped her head.

"I'm leaving!" I meowed trotting away. I walked to the warrior's den for a quick nap.

_Stretching, I woke up. Leafy green shrubs and trees surrounded me and I gasped. _

_"Where am I?" I w thought as I walked around. The forest was low to the ground and fresh prey scents filled my senses. A tortoiseshell walked out with amber eyes and she smiled softly at me._

_"Who are you?" I asked her. The tortoiseshell smiled softly again, and sat down._

_"I am Spottedleaf, a medicine cat. The medicine cat of Bluestar's time. Hollyleaf, I am here to give you a warning." My eyes widened with terror and Spottedleaf's amber eyes flashed._

_"Beware of the spotted warrior. __Beware of the__ spotted warrior!" Spottedleaf hissed. _

_"Beware of the spotted warrior. Beware of the spotted warrior!" Her voice echoed through the trees, and I saw a pair of viscous dark blue eyes. The eyes turned to trickery, and then to hate. _

_"Who this?" I screeched. The dark blue eyes narrowed and showed cruel laughter. _

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" It was cruel laughter surrounding me. The wind picked up and I felt someone tug on my tail. I turned around and heard that same, cruel, terrible laughter. _

_"Help me!" I screeched. But no help came, just cruel laughter...and those piercing midnight blue eyes._

I woke up gasping in terror. I walked out, shaking with fear.

"You ok, Hollyleaf?" Ashfur asked me. I nodded, giving my fur a good shake.

"Let's go on a walk." Ashfur suggested. I nodded, and together we walked out of camp. He rasped a tongue over my ear, and I tensed. He draped his tail over my shoulders, and I followed to him a clearing. He sat down, still draping his tail over my shoulders. I glanced at him, confused and I licked my paw. He rasped his tongue in between my ears, and began licking my ear. He glanced at me, tightening his grip with his tail and pressed his pelt against mine.

"Will you be my mate?"

* * *

**AN: Cliffi! Sorry, people! I updated for y'all! I'm not going to update as much, because I have school in a week! :( So, anyway, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!**


	3. Mates

**AN: HOLA! Right now I'm eating UTZ cheese balls...and saw a cat play with a d-e-a-d bird. ;O Very disturbing day today...0_0 By the way, this story will have NO sexual content. I changed my mind. ;D  
**

**Me: Hello, Reviewers!**

**Hollyleaf: WHY?**

**Me: Um...you're not supposed to be here...WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Tv guy: *whispers something* **

**Me: WHAT? You lost the *beep* NOTE? How the *beep* did you do that?**

**Tv guy: Uh...Will's fault.**

**Will: Uh...*smiles innocently*  
**

**Me: Get here you *beep*!**

**Co-host: Warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors! CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I stared in shock. I didn't want to have a mate yet.

"N-no. I don't want to have a mate yet." I stammered. Ashfur shrugged and blinked. For a moment, I thought he would take this rather well. Wrong! Majorly, majorly wrong! His dark blue eyes turned to hate and then cruel laughter. Ashfur was the tom Spottedleaf had warned me about! I crept away from him, and tried to flee. Ashfur yowled in laughter as he easily caught up to me, and pulled me back with his claws. I yowled in pain, as he stuck his claws into my underbelly. I flew to the ground, as he put a paw at my throat.

"You wouldn't kill your own clan mate!" I snarled.

"I was going to, but now I know a way you _can _be my mate." He spat, his eyes chips of trickery. My eyes grew wide and I whimpered. Where on earth was my father? Mother? Lionblaze? Mousewhisker? Sandstorm? Thornclaw? Spiderleg? I really didn't care who came! Even if it was someone from another clan!

"You tell anyone that I did this, I'll kill you. Understand?" He sneered, slightly unsheathing his claws.. I nodded, trying not to show the fear in my eyes. He snorted and got up, sheathing his claws. I started at him, an he licked my neck.

"Come on, _mate._" He meowed sweetly, all anger and hate gone. I glared at him, but followed. My heart was torn in two. Tell someone, be killed, don't tell someone, be forced to do _other _things. As we walked back, I awkwardly entwined my tail with his. Tears of hatred sprang into my eyes, but I blinked them back. I was _Hollyleaf _daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight! I had to be strong! But when we reached camp, I sprang away from him and took a thrush from the pile.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart meowed cheerfully. I smiled weakly at her. Cinderheart apparently ignored me because she leaped beside me.

"Guess what?" She exclaimed. I blinked at her and shrugged.

"What?"

"Foxleap and I are mates!" She exclaimed. I purred warmly and gave her friendly lick on the ear.

"Did Ashfur ask you? You guys are really close!" Cinderheart whispered bending down to share the thrush. The fire burned in my belly, and I wanted to scream my hate.

"Yeah. H-he did. And I said yes." _Or really, forced. _I added to my self. She purred and gave me a lick.

"How great!" She exclaimed. I nodded, and smiled. I stared at longingly at Mousewhisker and began to eat the thrush. Honeyfern padded up to us, oddly sad.

"What's up?" She asked us, sitting down with a swish of her tail.

"We both have mates. I'm with Ashfur, she's with..._Foxleap._" I meowed. Honeyfern purred happily but her eyes were sad.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. She sighed.

"Lionblaze happened." She spat. I glanced at her in surprise.

"Icecloud and I have a crush on him and we both told him and he said he'd wait! How stupid is that!" She growled. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that stupid. In fact, I'd do the same thing." _But sadly, NO! I'm forced to live my life in a shadow! Yippee for me! _Honeyfern glared at me, and pointedly walked away. Cinderheart and I finished our thrush, and I trotted over to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. They jumped and I purred in amusement.

"Guess what!" I meowed.

"What?"

"I have a mate." I stated. Lionblaze flicked his tail.

"Congrats! I don't know who I want to be my mate..." He trailed off, and looked at his paws.

"Who is it?" Jayfeather asked.

"Ashfur. Cinderheart has a mate too. It's Foxleap." I answered. Jayfeather and Lionblaze's eyes widened.

"Ashfur?" Lionblaze mewed. I nodded. Jayfeather shrugged, and waved his tail goodbye as he heard a loud call from the medicine cat den.

"Why did you choose him?" Lionblaze demanded.

"Well he's, funny, good personality...Oh, look! Honeyfern and Icecloud!" I exclaimed, racing away. I nearly ran into Mousewhisker, and I stopped short.

"Sorry, Mousewhisker." I panted, fleeing to the warriors den. Hazeltail was waiting there laughing at me.

"What?" I spat. She purred in amusement.

"You two are perfect for each other!" She exclaimed. I shrugged.

"I'm with Ashfur." I mewed quietly. Hazeltail purred happily.

"I'm expecting kits!"

"You are? Who's? Does Daisy know?" I blurted.

"Yes I am. There Thornclaw's! And oddly enough, Spiderleg knows but NOT her. OH! Her kits names are, Featherkit, Hawkkit,and Lillykit. Featherkit is gray, Hawkkit looks like Spiderleg, and Lillykit is a duplicate of me!" Hazeltail purred. I flicked my tail, and purred. I glanced at the sky. Twilight. I walked into the warrior's den and curled up. Warriors came into too, and I heard a loud whine from Graystripe. I laughed softly and waited till everyone fell asleep. After I heard a few snores, I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Quietly, I got out and sneaked through the dirtplace. Graystripe didn't notice me, and flicked my tail in eagerness. I raced across the forest, eager to see my meeting.I reached the Windclan border in a matter of seconds, and sniffed.

"Breezepelt?" I called softly. A loud purr of welcoming told me correctly. I ran up to him and licked his cheek. He entwined his tail with mine and rasped a tongue over my ear.

"Hello, Hollyleaf." He purred.

"Hello, Breezepelt. Nightcloud a nuisance yet?" I asked him, rubbing my cheek against his. He licked me between the ears, and laughed.

"Not yet." He answered. I drank in his soft Windclan scent. His eyes were beautiful, big amber orbs. I stiffened as a new scent tingled in the air. I whipped my head around to see Honeyfern!

* * *

**AN: *GASP* What will happen now? Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you guys could name Hazeltail's kits. Believe it or not, Hazeltail/Honeyfern/Hazeltail's kits will have a big part in this story! This what'll the look like.**

**Thornclaw duplicate.**

**Stripped tabby she-cat with blue eyes.**

**golden and white tortoiseshell, she-cat with green eyes. Thx! =^^=  
**


	4. Anger and the Death

**AN: WELCOME BACK TO HOLLYLEAF'S CHOICES! xD Here are the kit's names!**

**Stormkit-The Thornclaw duplicate  
**

**Lightkit- One of the she-cats  
**

**Mosskit- The other she-cat.  
**

**Thanks to, Featherstorm7 and Remaki!**

**Darkflower830- Oh, my, gosh your review was absolutely H-I-L-A-R-I-O-U-S! xD **

**Me: Hello there, reviewers. In the Studio today, we have,**

**Hazeltail**

**Thornclaw**

**Myself**

**Hollyleaf**

**Malijay**

**Rail**

**Ashfur**

**Breezepelt**

**Hazeltail: Thornclaw I need a mouse!  
**

**Thornclaw: (panting, sweating and limping) NO! You are so greedy!  
**

**Me: Malijay and Rail take them away!**

**Malijay and Rail****: (Grabbing them) **

**Me: So, Hollyleaf do you feel better about Ashfur?**

**Hollyleaf: (holding hammer and an ax) NO!**

**Me: Who on earth gave her a hammer? AND AX?**

**Ashfur: Not me!**

**Breezepelt: (moving in front of Hollyleaf) Hollyleaf!**

**Hollyleaf: Breezepelt move!**

**Me: I don't warriors and C-H-A-P-T-E-R! xD  
**

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I froze. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. Breezepelt bristled beside me, but I glared at him. Honeyfern stood there near the Windclan border, not moving an inch.

"What do we do?" Breezepelt murmured into my ear.

"I have no idea." I admitted softly. Breezepelt glared at me, and I glared back.

"How long?" She asked.

"What? How long what?" I asked back. She rolled her eyes, and anger flashed in her eyes. I felt nervous.

"How long have you two," She meowed, glaring at us both, "been meeting?" I glanced at Breezepelt. He glanced back at me.

"Four, maybe five moons?" We both meowed at the same time. She snorted.

"Hollyleaf, can I talk to you, alone?" She spat, he golden fur bristling. I nodded, detaching myself from my Breezepelt.

"If I don't come back in 10 minutes, come and find me." I whispered giving his ear a lick. He nodded and curled his tail around his paws. Slowly following Honeyfern, my tail swished on the ground.

"How could you?" Honeyfern spat. I immediately felt defensive.

"I don't know! I-i just don't!" I snapped.

"What about your mate, huh? Ashfur? You're betraying him!" Honeyfern sneered. I took one step forward. All of the anger bubbled up inside me that I'd been feeling earlier.

"I love Breezepelt. I don't love Ashfur, that's for sure! If I _could_ to be my mate, I would choose," I broke off. I felt tears spring into my eyes, I took in one shaky breath, and took off running. I raced through the undergrowth, Honeyfern hot on my trail. Dodging nimbly through holes, I raced to the lake. I took one step in, and went head in. Honeyfern grabbed me by the scruff and yanked me back. My thoughts traveled to exile. Breezepelt would worry for me, Brambleclaw would be furious, Leafpool would be shocked, Cinderheart would be devastated, Squirrelflight would be shocked as well, and it would be all my fault!

"What do you mean you don't love Ashfur?" Ignoring the _WARNING _message in my head, I snarled,

"He forced me to be his mate! You think I want to be with him? If you do? You're crazy you mouse-brain! He said he would've killed me if I hadn't! Now, I would've rather died then be with ASHFUR!" Honeyfern took a step back. Tears were falling effortlessly down my face, and I didn't even try to stop them. I wouldn't hide my self anymore. Not at all. What about Mousewhisker? What would happen? I did want to be with him...sorta, but I didn't know what, or who for that matter, to choose. Next thing I knew, I was spilling everything.

To my shock, Honeyfern gave me a comforting lick between the ears.

"Hollyleaf, will figure this out together." Honeyfern murmured. I shook my head.

"This is my problem." I mewed, turning my back to her. I trotted back to the Windclan border, and saw Breezepelt there. Glancing back toward the lake, I walked toward Breezepelt. Breezepelt put his muzzle to my head and purred softly. The moon shone over are heads and I glanced at the sky. I pressed my self to him, entwining my tail with his. I stared in the direction of Thunderclan's camp.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I murmured into his ear. I felt his breath on my ear and I shivered. He gave me a lick between the ears and padded to the Windclan camp. I stared after him, until I saw his tail-tip disappear. Shaking myself, I raced to Thunderclan's camp. I jumped into the warriors den and curled up. Honeyfern padded in directly behind me.

**linelinelinelineline**

"Hollyleaf wake up!" Honeyfern murmured. I got up, and padded out of the den. The morning sun burned my eyes, and I covered my eyes with my tail.

"Good morning, Hollyleaf." Mousewhisker meowed. I touched noses with him. He glanced at me.

"You ok?" I half-nodded. I was tired, not to mention exhausted from my outing with Breezepelt and Honeyfern!

"I'm going for a walk!" I called into the clearing. I walked through the camp entrance, and breathed in the forest scents. I rasped a tongue over my shoulder a couple times before hearing something. I sneakily crept through the undergrowth and hid in a tree. I saw Firestar and Ashfur calmly taking a walk. But I recognized that clearing. The clearing he took me in, that made me be his mate.

"How are you, Firestar?" Ashfur asked.

"Fine." Firestar answered. I froze. _TURN AROUND, GO BACK TO CAMP! HE IS A MURDER! Sort of... _I screamed in my head. Ashfur suddenly turned on Firestar and raked down his belly. Blue eyes met green eyes and Firestar desperately tried to get free.

"Greet me to Starclan, Firestar. I have secret." Cold blue eyes met into Firestar and he snarled,

"I killed you!" With a battle cry, he slit his throat. Firestar's eyes grew wide as he desperately tried to breathe. Ashfur coldly got up as the light died from his eyes. He grabbed Firestar by the scruff and dragged him to near the Shadowclan border. I leaped down from the tree trembling. I knew who killed Firestar. I saw Ashfur head back to camp, calmly and I raced to Firestar.

"Firestar, Firestar!" I murmured. His eyes were wide with shock and horror, and I gave his ear lick.

"The clan will mourn your death. Don't worry, I _will _tell the clan it was Ashfur. Please let this be a dream!" I mewed. The forest was silent. I heard footsteps. I sniffed the air. Sandstorm, Graystripe and Squirrelflight. Thanks Starclan! The 3 closest cats to him! Before they got there, I padded in there direction.

"Sandstorm, I have to show you something." I meowed. All of three of them nodded, and I walked quickly toward the Shadowclan border. I blocked there view of Firestar's body and sucked in a breath.

"Firestar is dead." I murmured, moving so they could see. Disbelief showed in there eyes as they walked toward Firestar's body. Squirrelflight and Graystripe shrank to the ground, staring at his body. Sandstorm was desperately trying to shake him awake.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm wailed and fell to the ground. I pressed in next to her, and numbly picked up Firestar's body in my jaws. Sandstorm and her patrol followed me. As I padded into camp, cats stared in horror as I laid Firestar on the cold ground. His body was cold, and his eyes were wide. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought the promise he made me. My apprentice, Molekit.

"Firestar is dead." I rasped. I don't think I've ever seen Squirrelflight so distraught. Squirrelflight sank to the ground buried her nose into his fur. Mousefur padded out of the Elder's den and stared in shock at his dead body. Brambleclaw, who had just woken up, yawned and froze.

"Firestar!" He yowled pressing his nose in his fur. Most of the clan awoke, and Ferncloud padded to Brambleclaw.

"You're leader now." She reminded. Brambleclaw stared at his body.

"I can't. Not without Firestar." He cried. I rested my tail on his shoulder and murmured into his ear,

"You need to inform the clan." He stared at me, and then back again at Firestar's body. Sandstorm was sobbing, while Millie was trying to comfort Graystripe. I pricked my ears. Ashfur was just now padding into camp. I growled deep in my throat.

"Ashfur, Firestar is dead." Lionblaze informed him, trying to keep his voice steady. Ashfur closed his eyes.

"What will I do? What will I do without him?" She cried. I stared at Ashfur. Ashfur stared at me. His eyes turned cruel, and he smirked. I glared at him and made a promise to myself. _You will not kill another cat!

* * *

_

**AN: I killed Firestar! *cries* I had to kill him, (or Sandstorm) for the story! Now you all hate me! I am sooooo sorry! I have tears in my eyes now. *Takes a short breath* I'll update ASAP! Review!**


	5. Finding something

**AN: Hello, my fans! *applause* Now, this chapter you (finally) get to see some HollyXMouse! Woo Hoo! I DO have a blog, and check my profile if you would like to see my posts! Please read my story, Brook: The Untold Story. And tell me about your stories! I'd love to read them! (Unless I've already read them, then no thanks. :))**

**Warning: This chapter has a birth scene! *BEWARE IF YOU CARE*  
**

**Me: Warriorcrazy doesn't own warriors! Today we have in the studio,**

**Hollyleaf**

**Me**

**Sandstorm**

**Graystripe**

**Squirrelflight **

**Lilly (OC)**

**Ferncloud**

**Brambleclaw**

**Ashfur**

**Breezepelt  
**

**Hollyleaf: That's a relief.**

**Breezepelt: I agree  
**

**Me: Why?**

**Hollyleaf: I don't want to suffer!**

**Breezepelt: I don't want my love to suffer!**

**Ashfur: *begins moving closer to her and starts to groom her* She's mine!**

**Breezepelt: HOLLYLEAF!**

**Me: Sorry to interrupt...BUT LEAVE! Lilly get them out!  
**

**Sandstorm: *crying* I, miss, FIRESTAR! *sobs***

**Me: 0_0 **

**Graystripe: WHY! :O**

**Me: 0_0=0_0**

**Squirrelflight/Lilly: *Squirrelflight* W..will get them out. *Lilly* YUP! *grab them and bring them away***

**Me: Chapter!**

**Brambleclaw: I never-  
**

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I licked Firestar's fur one last time. Sandstorm hadn't stopped sobbing, and Graystripe, well, was softly weeping? Millie was trying to comfort him, but was failing. I glanced at my mother. Squirrelflight was trying to put on a brave face but was softly crying on Brambleclaw's shoulder. Brambleclaw licked her head a few times during vigil, but had glanced at Firestar almost the entire time. Leafpool was next to Sandstorm, her eyes red from crying earlier. I glared at Ashfur who was gazing triumphantly at Firestar's body. Ashfur glanced at me, and his eyes narrowed and he knew I saw him kill Firestar. He twitched his ears, and a smile curled on his muzzle. I almost leaped on him and raked my claws up and down his stupid self, but, I would be exiled, sadly. I walked next to Squirrelflight, who had just stopped crying.

"Oh, Firestar, why?" She wailed. I gave my mother's ear a lick. She closed her eyes, grief still racking her body. Her whole body shook vulnerably and I touched my nose to her ear.

"You'll be ok." I whispered. She shook her head, and dug her nose into his fur. Grief ripped at my heart and I whimpered.

"I'm going to miss you so, so much." I whispered.

"Hollyleaf, what about you being my mentor?" Molekit asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Molekit." I gave his ear a lick, and padded outside. Mousewhisker followed me, but I didn't notice.

"Hollyleaf?" He called, trotting over to me. I purred softly, and touched my nose to his. Mousewhisker gave my ear a lick, and sat down next to me with a swish of his tail.

"How are you?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Okay, but you know, sad. I'll miss him." He murmured gazing toward me. All I could see was him as I answered,

"I know, I mean I know how you feel." He rasped a tongue over my ear.

"You do?" I nodded.

"When Squirrelflight almost died I was really upset and sad." I murmured, lost in memories. His eyes glanced at me, concerned, and he touched his nose to my ear, and I placed my head on his shoulder. Only then did I realize that we were near the...lake. Near the...Windclan border. If Breezepelt shows...I might as well be dead. But at that point I didn't care! Mousewhisker made me feel...special? Was that the word? I have the same feeling toward him as I do to Breezepelt, but, it's just different. I drank in his scent.

"Want to go hunting?" He purred. I purred in response. I sniffed the air, and turned around and saw a black bird. I rasped my tongue around my jaws.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Who's getting it?" I asked. He touched his nose to my ear as a signal for me. I nodded, and crept forward, and leaped. The black bird gawked and flew up, but I brang back to the ground and it died in a heartbeat. It was huge! I shoved the black bird toward him.

"Want to share?" I asked. He laughed.

"You betcha!" He took a big bite. I scooted in beside him and laid my tail on his shoulders. The black bird was delicious, but I wasn't focused on that. It was was being with him. I finished and sighed happily. I gave my chest fur a couple of licks, and padded toward Mousewhisker. I sat down beside him, and he licked my cheek. I pressed my nose to his cheek, and closed my eyes, lost in the moment.

"Let's get back to camp." He murmured. I nodded, and let my pelt brush his. He touched his nose to mine, and padded beside me. I suddenly stiffened.

"What's the-" I slapped my tail over his mouth.

"Shh!" I hissed. Sure enough, I saw a cat creep out from near the Windclan border. I grabbed his scruff and we both flew into a bush.

"Hey!" He hissed, his eyes blazing with annoyance. The cat had brown fur, and heather colored-eyes. My heart rose.

"Heathertail!" I whispered. Mousewhisker nodded, and moved closer to me, as if protecting me. I slowly came out of the bush and declared in a loud voice,

"What are you doing on Thunderclan land?" Heathertail whipped around, and shrunk back in fear. It was then I noticed her scars. A cut across her eye, dried blood on her ear, a deep scratch that was still bleeding, and her pelt clung to her bones.

"Please allow to me be in Thunderclan! I've been exiled from Windclan!" She begged. I blinked, surprised.

"You have?" She nodded.

"I didn't even do anything, it was all Nightcloud's fault..."She murmured to herself. I flicked my tail and allowed her to follow us.

"We'll see if Brambleclaw will let you stay." I meowed. A pang shot through me. _Good thing I didn't say Firestar..._

"Firestar's dead?" I nodded.

"He was murdered." Mousewhisker explained, gulping. We reached camp in a matter of seconds. Lionblaze growled.

"What's _she _doing here?" Impatience made me snap.

"She's been exiled from Windclan! Heathertail's also been hurt!" Shoving past him, I brang her to Leafpool and Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather!" I yowled, annoyed. Jayfeather was behind me and spat,

"What?"I whipped around and meowed,

"Her!" 'Streampaw' came out, and sat beside Jayfeather and her eyes widened in sympathy.

"Let me help." She exclaimed. Jayfeather held her back and sniffed her.

"Heathertail is here? Either, she needs help because Windclan's being attacked, or she's been exiled." Jayfeather mewed.

"Can you please heal me? I don't appreciate being in pain." Heathertail cut in politely. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Really? Streampaw, go get some marigold and cobwebs." He sniffed the wound and added, "And some stinging nettle and golden rod. That's going to need alot of herbs..." I walked away and Brambleclaw came to me.

"You brang a stranger into our camp?" I didn't know how to answer that. But his eyes were blank, maybe even curious.

"Uh-"

"It's fine, Hollyleaf. By the way, do you want Molekit to be your apprentice?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Firestar was thinking about letting me have one." I murmured. He nodded.

"When are you going to Moonpool?" I asked him.

"Tonight. You know, Molekit and Cherrykit are turning 6 moons today."

"I know. I was going to tell them if they didn't know already." He laughed.

"Molekit can be your apprentice." Brambleclaw meowed, giving my ear a lick. I licked his ear.

"Thanks!" I walked away and Brambleclaw, awkwardly walked to up to Highledge.

"If you are old enough to catch your prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled. All of the cats, already in the clearing, sat away from the spot Firestar's body was. Molekit and Cherrykit walked out, curious.

"I will be traveling to Moonpool tonight with Leafpool. I will also be holding Cherrykit and Molekit's apprentice ceremony tomorrow." He glanced apologetically at Poppyfrost and Berrynose before continuing on. "Since Firestar allowed 'Torture' to stay with us, I will give her a mentor. Streampaw step up." He yowled. Streampaw walked up, her paws delicately grappling the rock.

"Would you like to become an apprentice of Thunderclan?" He asked glanced at him, amused and meowed,

"I technically already am." Amusement passed through the crowd, and I heard Ivypaw giggle. Brambleclaw chuckled, and glanced at the clearing.

"Then I confirm your name as Streampaw. Brightheart, your time for an apprentice is long over due. I give you Streampaw to mentor." He yowled. Brightheart leaped to her paws, surprised, and walked toward Streampaw, and touched her nose to hers.

"Streampaw! Streampaw! Streampaw! Streampaw!" I heard Cherrykit murmur to Molekit,

"I don't see why Brambleclaw can't do our apprentice ceremony. At least we belong to the clan." I whipped my head around, but before I could say anything I heard Berrynose snap,

"He wants to wait till he gets his 9 lives. And he needs to be able to say it. It isn't like you Cherrykit to doubt your clan mate. Especially your new leader!" Cherrykit flattened her ears in embarrassment. I twitched my ears with approval and walked toward Brambleclaw, who's eyes were wide with anxiousness.

"Was that ok? I hoped I remembered everything." Before I could comfort him, Cloudtail walked over.

"Are you kidding? You remembered everything! If I hadn't known who you are already, I would've thought you were a clan leader for ages!" Cloudtail exclaimed. I left the two and walked toward Lionblaze.

"Why on earth did you allow her in our camp?" Lionblaze snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll keep on an eye on her." I spat at him, my fur bristling. Snorting, he walked away and sat down next to, Berrynose. A loud yowl of pain came from the nursery.

"Hazeltail!" I gasped, racing to toward the nursery. Thornclaw beat me there, shoving himself in there.

"Get-oh, never mind." Daisy started as Leafpool and Jayfeather came in. Jayfeather sat down next to Hazeltail and murmured in her ear,

"Stay strong." Hazeltail glared at him and let out another yowl of pain.

"Thornclaw, get some moss, a stick, anything!" Leafpool ordered at Thornclaw. Thornclaw gave his mate a lick, and raced out of the den.

"Ferncloud, take Cherrykit and Molekit out of the nursery and tell Brambleclaw what's going on. Cherrykit and Molekit shouldn't see this." Leafpool ordered. Ferncloud nodded, and pushed the two out of the den. I raced out and grabbed a stick that Honeyfern had just found.

"I hope this helps." Honeyfern cringed at another yowl of pain. "She sounds very upset." I nodded, grabbed the stick, and raced back in. I placed the stick down and gave it to Hazeltail. Leafpool turned directly to me.

"Get some raspberry leaves. If you forgot what they are, ask Brightheart." I nodded, and went to Medicine cat den. I spotted it immediately. Grabbing one or two, I raced back.

"Enough?" I asked. Leafpool nodded, and crouched down next to Hazeltail.

"First kit's coming!" Jayfeather yowled. Hazeltail trembled as she pushed. The kit came out, very small, like Hazeltail. I grabbed it, bit it's sack, and licked it's fur the wrong way. The scent of blood came to my nose, and I glanced at Hazeltail. Her eyes were wide, and she bit down hard on the stick.

"Second kit's coming!" Jayfeather yowled again. Poppyfrost grabbed the kit, bit it's sack, and licked it's fur the wrong way. The two kits mewled for milk and we both placed them at Hazeltail's belly. Leafpool crouched down at Hazeltail's level.

"Ready, set, NOW!" She yowled. Hazeltail gasped as the third kit came out. The 3 of them sat beside each other at Hazeltail's belly. Only then did Thornclaw return with the moss. It was huge and soaked with water.

"You'll drown the clan with that." I teased. Thornclaw gave it to Hazeltail and licked the top of her head.

"They're beautiful." He murmured. Hazeltail flopped down, exhausted.

"You have 2 she-cats and a tom. Here's some borage for your milk." Jayfeather explained, pushing leafy herbs toward her and walking out.

"What do you want to name them?" Thornclaw asked. Hazeltail glanced at him.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I'm exhausted." Hazeltail begged. Thornclaw purred with amusement.

"No. Today." Hazeltail rolled her eyes.

"The one that look like you, Stormkit. Lightkit, the tortoiseshell. And for the last one," Hazeltail broke off as a piece of moss fell on her. The kit swiped at it and went back to suckling. "Mosskit." Hazeltail nuzzled her head.

"I love it. I'll be back." He murmured, giving her ear a lick. Hazeltail returned the lick and closed her eyes. I smiled at her and walked out. Ashfur was outside the den, sharing tongues with Ferncloud. I half-growled at him and pointedly turned away. I walked to the Warrior's den and fell asleep. I just could handle _this thing _anymore.

* * *

**AN: NO, she is not talking about Ashfur! This is something completely different! Ha, ha! Hey, I need cat for another story, (Flakekit and Her Siblings: Their Story) and was wondering if you guys could add cats! Here's the *info*.**

**Name:**

**Rank (Leader, 2nd in command, seniors, masters or slaves)**

**Description: **

**Age:**

**Mate/Kits:**

**Parents: **

**Siblings: **

**Future: **

**Please this out! xD  
**


	6. Gathering

**AN: Hello! Did anyone read my one-shot? I hope you did! =^^= Also, I have a new crossover, The Rusty Mitten, if anyone wants to check that out! (Bolt and Warriors) Also, this is longest I've gone without updating! D: (I think) Anyways, I don't need any cats. I've came up with my own. :D ****AND please vote on my poll! :D**

**By the way...did anyone realize that Onestar's name sounds like Onstar the car company?  
**

**_I AN NOW OFFICIALLY A BETA READER! AND ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS! IF YOU WANT ME TO BETA YOUR STORY(S) THEN EITHER SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE! :D_**

**Sorry, about my outburst...;) I am just SOOOOO happy that I am a Beta Reader! :D :D :D :D :D_  
_**

**Robinfur13: Yeah...I know, but I'm to laaaaaaaaazy to change it!  
**

**Breezepelt: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! NOR DOES WARRIORCRAZY**

**Me: Correct o mundo! High paw!**

**Breezepelt: Huh?**

**Me: 0.o Anyway, this is the GATHERING CHAPTER! And about the cats, they do NOT need warrior names! PEACE!**

**Hollyleaf: I AM BORED**

**Me: THEN EAT MICE!**

**Hollyleaf: I DID!**

**Me: THEN EAT TROUT!**

**Hollyleaf: I DID!**

**Breezepelt: What about ra-**

**Hollyleaf: I DID!**

**Me: THEN-**

**Hollyleaf: !  
**

**Me: Lilly (oc) GET HER OUT!**

**Lilly: Yes, miss warriorcrazy! *grabs her and Hollyleaf screams***

**Me: This chapter is all about BREEZEPELT! :D **

**Breezepelt: YEAH!**

**Me: YEAH! YEAH!**

**Breezepelt: BEST FRIENDS!**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Heathertail: I WANT TO HAVE BREEZEPELT! D:**

**Me: Too bad! :D  
**

**Me & Breezepelt: CHAPTER ABOUT BREEZEPELT!  
**

* * *

Breezepelt's POV

I yawned and I jumped up and walked out of the Warrior's den. Onestar and Whitetail were sharing tongues below Highrock. Nightcloud padded up behind me.

"Good morning, Breezepelt." Nightcloud mewed, giving my ear a lick. I frowned, she always treated me like a kit!

"I'm fine." I snorted, swiftly moving past her. I felt Nightcloud's confusion and sadness, and I didn't feel anything. Or guilty for that matter. I snort out loud, and Onestar walks over to me.

"Your going to the Gathering tonight." _Yes! _I dip my head in thanks.

"I'll lead a hunting patrol." Whitetail offered.

"Can I go?" I asked. He nodded and mewed,

"Get Antpelt to." Whitetail nodded and went to get him. Sunstrike padded out of the warrior's den, her eyes lightning up when they saw me. If Hollyleaf ignores me and dumps me, Sunstrike will be my mate. I padded to her, and rasped my tongue around her ear.

Good morning, Sun_breeze_!" I teased, naming her the name she wanted as a kit.

"Hey!" She replied, her eyes glowing with annoyance.

"I have to-" She started before Whitetail called me for the hunting patrol.

"Go to go!" I meowed, racing toward Whitetail. I drew my tongue over my paw, and sniffed as an animal came to my nose. _POSSUM! _Recently, 'possum' have came into our land, and boy are they good! Almost as good as those rotten birds Thunderclan has to eat! Yes, I love their birds. Whenever I get the chance, I catch a bird.

"Possum!" I hissed, and leaped to grab it. It squealed as I got it, possum are quite big and I joked,

"We don't need to hunt anymore!" Whitetail had gotten a HUGE rabbit, and Antpelt had caught a small rabbit.

"Back to camp?" She nodded. We went back together. On the way, Whitetail dropped back to join me.

"Sunstrike really likes you, you know." She mewed quietly. I glanced at my paws. Honestly, Whitetail was more than a mother to me than my _real _mother.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. She looked quizzically at me.

"Then why haven't-" I cut her off.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, I get your point." I smiled at her gratefully. We reached camp, without even realizing Antpelt had caught 2 small mice, and I had caught another possum. It was small, almost as small as the rabbit. Sunstrike and Owlwhisker were arguing, I mean _talking. _Almost unconsciously, I dropped my prey and went to the Medicine Cat's den, to see Kestrelflight.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his fur ruffled in a mess. I rolled my eyes.

"Must there be something wrong to see a denmate?" Kestrelflight frowned, and I rolled my eyes. I stomped out of the den, fur bristling. A rain drop slammed me on the nose. I sneezed, and continued to walk. I wasn't quite sure where I was waking, I just was. My paws carried me out of camp, out of Windclan hunting grounds. I wasn't it in any other clan territory, this was neutral clan territory. I sniffed the air. A rouge scent hit my nose. Hissing, I spun around, hackles raised. Two toms, one black with a tip of white, and one white and black, came out of the nearby bushes. One had glowing, freaky yellow eyes. The other, had light, olive green eyes. The black tom cleared his throat.

"Do you know where Thunderclan territory is?" The tom asked.

"Sure, why?" The white tom shrugged.

"Were looking for someone." Narrowing my eyes, I flicked my tail, and barked,

"Follow me." The two toms did, and I reached the Thunderclan border quickly. I smelt Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf! As they came closer, Hollyleaf dropped back a little bit, and I could hear a faint purr of love from her throat. I licked my paw, and Hollyleaf's eyes brightened.

"Breezepelt, what are you doing so close to Thunderclan borders?" Brambleclaw, asked, his voice clear and strong. Jerking my head I explained,

"Them." Brambleclaw's eyes widened, Squirrelflight's jaw dropped, and Sandstorm stood there, her eyes twitching.

"Ravenpaw, Barley?" _What? _I was so amazed. Ravenpaw dipped his head and mewed,

"Good to see you." Brambleclaw, for the first time in my life, was at a loss of words. Brambleclaw murmured something, and I left. Hollyleaf broke away from her patrol and she hissed,

"Breezepelt!" I looked toward the patrol. They were about 6 or 7 fox lengths away. Perfect amount of space! Turning toward her, I purred loudly, rubbing my cheek against hers.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" I asked. She nodded, I licked her cheek lovingly, and Hollyleaf licked my cheek back. I entwined my tail with hers, for a moment, before Squirrelflight called out,

"Where did Hollyleaf go?" Giving her cheek a last lick, she ran off toward Squirrelflight. I trotted back to camp, my heart suddenly raised. Sunstrike was on a walk, and she saw me, her eyes lighting up. She brushed her muzzle along mine. She obviously didn't smell Hollyleaf.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" I had a pretty good idea what she was going to say and...I wasn't sure what to do with it.

"I'm-" I ignored her and sprinted away. Bursting through the camp entrance, I ignored the surprise from my clanmates and flew into my nest. I immediately shredded a piece of moss, and let out a loud, angry growl. I didn't even bother trying to slow my breathing down, I knew it was it was completely worthless.

I couldn't help it, I wasn't angry at _her, _mostly myself, and the stupid warrior code. What was it worth if I couldn't be the one I loved? I also felt ashamed, I was acting like my father! There was no need for me to act all love-sick like my father!

I almost didn't realize someone was in the den as well, until someone cleared their throat. Startled, I jumped to my paws and glanced behind me. There Crowfeather stood, his eyes surprisingly, not surprised, not even shocked. I think it was the first time I felt well, fond of him. He sighed and sat beside me. I was tempted to turn away from him and ignore him, but this sounds incredibly cheesy, but I was desperate to talk to someone, even if it was my fox-hearted father!

"Need to talk to anyone?" He asked, turning his gaze toward me. I half smiled at him and nodded. it was weird, I'd never had a father-to-son talk before, and obviously, neither had he.

"I'm kinda in love with um, multiple she-cats." I muttered. He nodded. I didn't say it, but he suddenly mewed quietly,

"One of them is Hollyleaf, right?" My jaw dropped.

"H-how did you know?" He smiled, and purred softly,

"I know you better than you think and I've got the best nose in the clan. I traveled a very long time with her mother and father so I always know the scent. Nobody's noticed but me." I guess he answered my question because he went on quickly , "I haven't told anyone." I nodded.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Which one are you happiest with?" He asked. I thought hard about that. Sunstrike was pretty, almost as pretty as Hollyleaf, but I was very happy with her.

"Hollyleaf or Sunstrike." I admitted. He nodded.

"Crowfeather! Breezepelt! Were leaving!" Nightcloud mewed. We jumped to our paws and went out. Onestar stood there, the tip of his tail twitching.

"Come on!" Whitetail hissed, and I raced toward her. Nightcloud, Sunstrike, Swallowtail, Webfoot, Leaftail, Furzepaw, Emberfoot, and Sedgewhisker were staying at camp. Tornear, Weaselfur, Gorsetail, Sunstrike, Me, Onestar, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Whitetail, Kestrelflight, Whiskerpaw, Boulderpaw, and Owlwhisker were coming. I stood next to my apprentice, Boulderpaw, and he seemed anxious.

"What's the matter, Boulderpaw?" I asked.

"Well, I really like Furzepaw. But, when I told her she didn't say anything, and now I'm really um, worried." Boulderpaw murmured.

"I'm kinda dealing with the same thing Boulderpaw." Boulderpaw looked at me with shock. I silently cringed. Boulderpaw was more observant than I thought. I could fell the his gaze intently on me, and I hurried ahead toward Kestrelflight. Boulderpaw stayed behind me, to my relief, and Gorsetail rested her tail on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and felt myself being herded toward Owlwhisker. But, to my relief, we were at the Gathering place! I was so eager to see Hollyleaf! I padded away from the crowd of cats, before Mousewhisker mewed a welcome.

"Hello." I mewed back. I trotted over to Hollyleaf, and thankful that no one was watching, I gave her cheek a swift lick on the cheek. She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"We can't begin yet! Where is Shadowclan?" Mistystar pointed out. Brambleclaw, obviously surprised, sniffed the air, and his fur prickled with embarrassment. Just then, the rotten smell of Shadowclan came in. Tawnypelt sat beside Brambleclaw with a swish of her tail.

"Tawnypelt?" Brambleclaw mewed. Tawnypelt smiled.

"Tawny_star _now Brambleclaw." Tawnystar explained. Crowfeather and Squirrelflight cheered. I glanced at my father in surprise. Brambleclaw nodded, dipping his head, telling Tawnystar to go first.

"I am now the new leader of Shadowclan. Blackstar was killed by a badger a couple days ago. I am now the new leader of Shadowclan." Cheers of 'Tawnystar! Tawnystar! Tawnystar' erupted from the clearing.

"Applefur is my new deputy. Prey is running well and Shadowclan and Kinkfur has gave birth to 5 healthy kits! Shrewkit, Mosskit, Viperkit, Jadekit and Sunkit. Their father is Ratscar. Starlingpaw is now Starlingleaf, Ferretpaw is Ferretfire and Pinepaw is Pinecloud." She finished, as the clearing congratulated Ratscar, Applefur, Starlingleaf, and Ferretfire.

"Windclan is thriving and found Possums. They are big, and are other supply of food. Heathertail has been exiled. That is all." Onestar didn't say that Nightcloud was expecting kits, they weren't Crowfeather's, they were Emberfoot's, or that Kestrelflight took on the 7-moon-old rouge that we found, Badgerpaw!

"Riverclan has 3 apprentices and kits and 2 new warriors!We have, Dappledpaw mentor Petalfur, Skypaw mentor Mintfur, and Batpaw mentor Icewing. Our warriors are Mossyshine and Hollowclaw. Our kits are, born to Duskfur, Hollykit, Firekit, and Sandkit and there father is Beetlewhisker." She finished as the clearing cheered. What great news for Riverclan!

"Congrats!" I mewed to Hollowclaw. Reedwhisker, his old mentor, is a friend of mine.

"Thanks." He mewed, touching noses with me.

"I am now the new leader of Thunderclan." The clearing cheered 'Bramblestar! Bramblestar!' "Thunderclan is excited to say that Hazeltail has given birth to Thornclaw's kits, Stormkit, Lightkit, and Mosskit. We have a new apprentice, Streampaw whose mentor is Brightheart, and Dovepaw is now Dovefrost and Ivypaw is Ivystream. Also, Ravenpaw and Barley have joined Thunderclan. There names are Ravenpath and Blackfur. We have Heathertail as-"

"You can't do that! Heathertail is a traitor to my clan! She should be a rouge." Onestar hissed. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes.

"I am the leader of my clan, I shall choose who is in my clan and who is not." He spat, and Mistystar yowled,

"Gathering is over!" The clans left the clearing in record time, and before I left, I quickly licked Hollyleaf's ear, and hurried to join Windclan. Then suddenly I rememberd something. The look in Hollyleaf's eyes when she saw me leave was fear! Why? I've never hurt her. The feeling of her being hurt, made me fur so much, I shivered.

* * *

**AN: WELL! Hope you like! :D Like I said before...**

**Did anyone read my one-shot? I hope you did! =^^= Also, I have a new crossover, The Rusty Mitten, if anyone wants to check that out! (Bolt and Warriors) Anyways, I don't need any cats. I've came up with my own. :D ****AND please vote on my poll! :D**

**By the way...did anyone realize that Onestar's name sounds like Onstar the car company?  
**

**_I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A BETA READER! AND ACCEPTING BETA REQUESTS! IF YOU WANT ME TO BETA YOUR STORY(S) THEN EITHER SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE! :D_**

**Sorry, about my outburst...;) I am just SOOOOO happy that I am a Beta Reader! :D :D :D :D :D**


	7. This isn't good

**AN: Hey! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANUKKAH/KWANZAA/OR ANY OTHER HOLIDAY! LOVE U ALL! :D Thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**Sexylady2010: Thanks!**

**JayXWillow: I know right? Glad you agree!**

**Spottedwing19: BREEZEXHOLLY 4EVER! The reason Hollyleaf is sad is in the story!**

**Deltra 307: What were you confused about?**

**Featherstorm7: Don't you love all my work? Lol!**

**So thank you all for REVIEWING! CHAPPIE!  
**

* * *

I padded away from the Gathering place, Ashfuron my heels. I reluctantly gave his muzzle a lick, and walked forward, wincing as another shot of pain went through me.

"You ok?" Honeyfern asked me, concern in her eyes. Cinderheart was glancing at me to with concern. I easily faked a smile.

"Fine, Honeyfern." I murmured as I quickened my pace. Honeyfern frowned, but I ignored it. My mind was on Breezepelt. I begged Starclan he didn't see the fear on my face. _He can't know I'm expecting kits! Especially when 3 toms are padding after me! Him, Mousewhisker, and Ashfur! Except, really, Ashfur really isn't 'padding' for me. He's forcing me to PAD after him.  
_

"Are you sure you're ok?" Squirrelflight asked me, eyes wide with concern. I nodded anger bubbling through me. _Lea_ve _me alone mom! _I hurried ahead, forcing my paws to stay forward, eyes ahead. _Here's a question...why did ASHFUR choose ME? I am definitely not the prettiest she-cat in the clan! _I entered camp and went straight to the Warrior's den. I curled up in the nest and fell fast asleep. This was going to be a long night.

bing bob bo bing bob bo bing bob bo!

I woke up what seemed seconds earlier, and got out of the den, blinking in the sun. Squirrelflight was talking to Jayfeather and Leafpool, Honeyfern and Cinderheart next to her. I knew they were talking about me. YAY, I get to go talk to my aunt and brother! YIPPEE! I hurried over to where Bramblestar was.

"May I be on the Dawn Patrol?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Clan Meeting first." He mewed, climbing up onto Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." He yowled. Everyone immediately got into the area and Poppyfrost fussed over Molekit and Cherrykit. Bramblestar smiled and mewed,

"We will get to Molekit and Cherrykit's apprentice ceremony, as soon as I pronounce the deputy." We all waited.

"Hollyleaf is the new deputy of Thunderclan." He meowed, smiling down at me. My jaw hit the floor. Suddenly I _knew _that I was going to have Molekit. YAY!

"She will be mentor to Molekit once the ceremony is over." He mewed. Lionblaze with the first to congratulate me, nudging me affectionately with his shoulder, Jayfeather right after that, also nudging me. They were sitting right beside me.

"Molekit, Cherrykit, please come up to Highledge." Bramblestar mewed, as the excited paw steps went up to Highledge.

"Today we see one of my first duties of clan leader. The making of an apprentice. Molekit, step up." Molekit did, sending me a grin, making me purr in amusement.

"Molekit, you are now known as Molepaw. Hollyleaf, you are now ready for an apprentice. Brackenfur and Leafpool taught you great skills, and wish for you to pass these skills onto Molepaw." He meowed. I touched my nose to Molepaw's gently, as he did as well. _This was going to be an awesome day. _

"Cherrykit, you are now known as Cherrypaw. Brightheart, your time for an apprentice is long over due. Whitestorm and Cloudtail taught you well, and wish for you to pass these skills onto Cherrypaw." Bramblestar meowed, as Brightheart touched noses with Cherrypaw.

"Cherrypaw! Molepaw! Hollyleaf! Cherrypaw! Molepaw! Hollyleaf!" Bramblestar smiled, and dissapeared. Molepaw came toward me, pretty much just as I managed to set out 3 patrols! Yayz!

"Let's go see the borders." I mewed to him. Molepaw nodded excitedly, following me. The breeze whipped through my fur, and I shivered. Leaf-bare was near. Molepaw walked beside me, taking the sights in, his eyes widening. I slightly purred, remembering the first time I was out of camp.

_Flashback_

_"Come on Jaykit! We have to find the fox!" I yowled at him. Lionkit pushed Jaykit in front of him, and I waited till the caught up. Jaykit sniffed the ground, his eyes darting around to see if there was any fox scent. "Guys do you smell that?" Jaykitwhispered. We shook our heads. Jaykit grinned. "It's fox scent!"_

_End Of Flashback_

"Hollyleaf, you there?" Molepaw asked, whipping me out of my flashback.

"Just remembering memories." I murmured. I hadn't realized we were near the Shadowclan border. The musky scent of them made me wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"This is Shadowclan territory." I mewed to him. Molepawnodded. For some reason, memories whipped through me, in and out, as if this were my last day alive. Molepaw sniffed the air, as if remembering their scent. I purred and managed to mew,

"You wont forget their scent. They have a very, um, distinct scent." Molepaw flattened his ears in embarrassment. I nudged him affectionately, and started to pad toward Sky Oak. I glanced at Sky Oak. Yet again, numerous memories passed through me. Cinderheart'snear death, my nightmare of my own death, me tracking Lionpaw when he was meeting Heatherpaw. It all came back in a rush. I momentarily wondered what the heck was happening to me.

"You want to see something cool?" I asked him. Molepaw nodded. Taking a deep breath, a shot up the tree. I climbed up the tree and finally reached the top. I glanced back down at Molepaw.

"Wow!" He yowled, to make sure I could hear. I grinned at him.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" I yowled. A pigeon pearched on the tree, cawing. Getting in a hunter's crouch, I leaped on the pigeon and sunk my teeth in deep. The pigeon died, and I held it proudly in my jaws. I raced down the tree dropping it Molepaw's paws. Molepaw stared at the pigeon, stared at me, then to the tree, then back at me, eyes wide.

"Did Brackenfur teach you?" He asked me.

"Nope, I learned myself. Though Brackenfurdid help me. Anyways, this is Sky Oak, the highest tree in Thunderclan, or really any clan territory." I mewed. Molepaw nodded, his eyes serious. I beckoned my tail for him to follow me, as I made my way through the territory. I turned to look at Molepaw, but he was taking in the scene with his eyes.

"This is Riverclan territory." I mewed. Suddenly my heart started beating really fast. _Riverclan cats! _I thought. Molepaw stiffend beside me.

"Molepaw, go get Bramblestar, quickly." I ordered him. Molepaw nodded flying back to camp. I could just make out Mistystar, Beetlewhisker, Icewing, and Reedwhisker.

"Get off Thunderclan territory." I snarled.

"Thunderclan acts as if they're the kinf of the clans. Riverclan doesn't like that. Goodbye Thunderclan." Mistystar sneered, leaping at me. I dodged, feeling another cat get on top of me. I twisted, and Mistystar raked her claws over my ears. I yowled in pain, and saw more Riverclan cats, and Bramblestar. Mistystar's eyes were like a killer's. She hissed and sunk her teeth into my neck.

"Hollyleaf!" A voice wailed. Then my world went black.

* * *

**AN: Oooh cliffy! You guys know why she was all sad? Well I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews. :) **

**_10 REVIEWS OR I'M NOT UPDATING_**


End file.
